


The Burned Tower Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ash goes to the Johto Region together with his mother. His trip turned out to be memorable, and on his way, he finds two older brothers and a new family member.





	The Burned Tower Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 7.

Johto, Ecruteak City. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

One year. 

One year has passed since Ash had learned of his place as the Protector of the Pokémon's around the world. Ash had studied his power of Aura since that day. Delia also had gifted Ash with a Luxury Ball at the approval of Professor Oak. He had allowed the PokéBall to be connected to Ash because of his status as an Assistant Professor. Not that Ash knew that information. 

Dratini never left his side and Ash didn't complain. Ash, on the other hand, hadn't changed much in looks. He still looked like the tiny boy he was and had a cute and adorable girlish look to himself. Not that anyone minded. Everyone loved him and his cuteness. The only thing that had somewhat changed was that Ash had become even more knowledgeable. 

Ash took his Aura training from his mother like a Water Pokémon to water. He loved the training and Dratini trained with him. According to Delia, he had an even bigger Aura output than herself, which made Delia very happy that she could teach him everything she knew. But she knew that the day would come she wouldn't be able to train him anymore, but until then, she would spend time bonding with her darling boy through Aura. 

To this day, only a few days ago, he just turned seven. Delia had been so happy he had improved his aura, that she had booked a boat to Johto. Ash had been eager to go now since his birthday. 

He was currently laying in bed with Dratini curled up on his stomach sleeping. He petted his head a bit tiredly. A few months ago he had finally managed to train his Aura enough to withstand most attacks from all kinds of Pokémon, so he finally started training with Dratini. While he loved to train his Dratini, he still wanted to be there. Train with him. Improve with him. So he was so happy when his mother had explained how, when his Aura reached a certain defense, he could start training against Pokémon's. 

Lugia had been right when he told Ash that no Pokémon could communicate through the human language, only through their emotions, memories and natural aura. 

He thought it was amazing. His life really had taken a turn for the better when he turned six. The day he met the Legendary Birds was a memory he would always cherish. It also helped that his mother had re-decorated his room when he was spending time helping the Professor. It was a gift for his seventh birthday she said. 

Delia had deemed him worthy of getting his whole room re-decorated in the latest. It was now a cozy den that was filled with his high-tech technology. His desk was filled with screens that he had connected to a computer. He also used the computers to store all the photos he had taken. 

The photo of him and Lugia graced the desktop and he loved it. His mother had given him the different screens and the computer to store all his photos in and he loved it. It gave him a chance to take even more photos without deleting some older photos. 

Ash closed his eyes and looked over to the bag he had packed before going to bed. He giggled and nuzzled closer to his pillow in the king-sized bed his mother had given him too on his birthday.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Delia found herself looking around in the room and smiled. She would be going shopping. She had heard of the unique stores in Ecruteak City. She found the City beautiful and decided to take a walk around. Ash had already run off with Dratini wrapped around his shoulders. She had giggled when Dratini had started sucking on his pigtail to gain his attention because he was bored, so Ash had wandered off to explore. Not that she could blame him. 

She trusted that he would safely make his way back to the hotel, and she trusted Dratini to take care of Ash if something happened. She went to a store that caught her attention. She giggled. 

It was a store filled with different things, but the one thing that caught her attention was the different Poké Dolls. She immediately went and looked at them and giggled. 

Three caught her attention, that she knew that Ash would have like. She picked them up and went to pay for them. Ash would love them. She knew what Pokémon they were. 

A Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. The three legendary beasts of Johto. She knew that Ash had read up on the lore of Jotho and she couldn't blame him, after all, Ash loved to learn new things.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash, on the other hand, wandered around the town when he felt something pull on his Aura. Dratini seemed to notice the pull too and pulled his pigtail with his tail to get his attention. 

“You feel it too?” he asked and started walking towards the pull and wondered where it would lead him. He looked around and saw that it was a beautiful city, but rather dark. Both of them came to a stop in front of what was known as the Burned Tower. He walked up to the entrance and gasped when the pull got stronger. It felt like the different Pokémon in this Tower was distressed and he didn't like that. The feeling he got was that of fright and anger. He decided to play it safe and blended into the shadows and walked inside. Dratini stayed on his shoulders and was silent. He too felt the pressing emotion of fear and anger of those around them. 

It was when he went deeper into the tower he bumped into the problem that caused the Pokémon of this tower to feel distressed. It was a male person there. He had a small Pokémon corned and Ash grew angry at the distress and fear from it. Pokémon around them was afraid and angry at the human. 

Dratini slithered down from his shoulder at his signal and Ash dove deeper into the shadows and flared his Aura. All the Pokémon around them felt him. They felt Ash and calmed down. His protective Aura and welcoming feeling it gave made them calm down and back away from the human. Ash went closer. His Aura protected him from being seen and he glared when he saw the kind of Pokémon that he had cornered. It was Ralts, but different. This one was what the Professors had labeled as Shiny. Instead of green, it was blue. 

Ash growled and pulled up the hood on his big hoodie and stepped out from the shadows and the man turned around. The only thing that you could see was his glowing red eyes that glowed in anger of seeing the poacher. 

“Who are you?! Never mind! Leave, can't you see I'm busy?” the man growled and Ash hissed in anger. 

“Who I am, is none of your concerned, it is you that needs to leave this place,” Ash growled and glared at the man. But the man only started to laugh. 

“Don't tell me what to do brat!” he growled and stepped closer to Ralts that backed away in fright. Ash reacted fast and put a barrier between the man and Ralts. So when the man lunged towards the tiny Pokémon he only hit the barrier and yowled in pain. 

“Poachers are not allowed in this tower, and those that are poachers and will approach this Tower will suffer the consequences of trying to hurt the Pokémon I protect,” Ash said and stepped past the man and towards the tiny Pokémon. Ash crouched down and picked the little one up and hugged it close to his chest. He sent a calming pulse of Aura towards the tiny Ralts and infused it with some healing Aura. 

“What did you do your freak!” he yelled at Ash who ignored him. Making the man even more angry at him. Ash, on the other hand, could feel the anger rise in the man and sent a pulse of sleepy Aura towards him and he fell to the ground, sleeping. Ash just sighed and took a steady grip on the man's foot and dragged him out of the tower. 

Ralts clung to Ash while he did that and was now sitting on his shoulder, hugging his neck to keep steady. When he threw the man out, Ralts sent a grateful wave of Psychic power towards his savior and Ash just patted the cute Pokémon. 

After he threw the man out he spread his Aura thorough out the whole Tower and engulfed it in a powerful and protective Aura. All of the current residents of the tower felt the Aura and was grateful towards their protector. He put up a protective barrier around the whole tower so that anyone with the intention to somehow hurt the Pokémon inside the Tower would not be able to enter it without feeling the killing intent that his Aura had towards those that dared to hurt Pokémon to further their own gain. The barrier had his signature, so even if they figure out a way to try to disable it, they would fail, because only he would be able to take it down. 

What Ash didn't know, when he was standing there comforting the distraught Ralts, he was observed by three Pokémon that belonged to the Lore of Johto. 

The could see the Marks on him from Lugia and the Three Legendary Birds of Kanto, and they realized that this was the Chosen One. The one that would protect them all. They saw his kindness, how he helped the Ralts. They all three followed Ash when he wandered around the Tower and took different photos of different Pokémon and places inside the Tower. 

It was when Ralts had guided Ash towards the top of the Tower that the showed themselves to him. 

“ _Greetings Chosen, We must thank you for driving away that poacher. He had been a problem for a long time now, but no other human has been able to help to keep him away from here,_ ” Entei said and Ash gasped and gave a small bow towards the prideful beasts that ruled the Region. 

“It was no problem, I'm just sorry I couldn't help before, besides, no Pokémon should feel afraid in their own home,” he said with a respectful nod to them all three and all of them bowed their heads in gratitude. They could feel it, that he meant it. They were happy that this human was not one of those selfish humans that would use this to his advantage. 

“ _We thank you, Chosen. We can see that you have been in contact with Master Lugia. You bear his Mark. We also can feel the power of Aura flow very strongly from you,_ ” Suicune said with a soft voice and Ash nodded with a smile. 

“Yes, Lugia awoke the power of my Aura last year, and since then I have been training with my mother to harness and become more powerful,” he said and sat down on the floor. The sky was visible from the top floor and you could see the golden color from the sundown. 

The three beasts walked closer and suddenly Dratini showed up once more. Ralts cooed at the bigger Dragon and Dratini nuzzled the tiny Pokémon Ash had saved. He looked at them both with loving eyed and patted Dratini when he slithered back around his neck and Ralts took up his lap. 

It was Suicune that made the first move and crawled over and laid down right in front of him. Ash smiled and held out his hand and let the beast sniff his hand to get his cent. When he did, Suicune nuzzled it in affection and Ash giggled. On queue, both Raikou and Entei stalked closer too, but both nuzzled his sides. Raikou actually playfully pulled on his pigtail and made him laugh. 

“ _Chosen, you have a heart of gold, and that has deserved to be notified to our Master,_ ” Entei said and laid down next to him on his left side, Raikou stood behind him and nipped on his hair for some reason and Suicune had now rolled over to his right side and nuzzled in to it. 

Ash giggled and took his camera and snapped a picture of them all together and smiled. He was really happy to have met them all. 

“You mean Ho-Oh?” he said and stroke Suicune on his head and all three nodded in confirmation. 

“ _Yes Mi Lord,_ ” Raikou said and Ash giggled when he started sucking on his hair. Dratini tried to make the beast stop but to avail. 

“Raikou, why are you doing that?” he giggled and patted his big head. 

“ _It smells good Mi Lord,_ ” he simply said making Ash laugh and Dratini looked at him like he had lost his mind. Ralts giggled in his lap and Suicune and Entei just shook their heads in exasperation. 

All of a sudden all three of them started to glow in the sundown and right after a beautiful sound was heard. Ash gasped when he saw that is was Ho-Oh that flew in and landed on the top floor they were sitting at. 

But Ho-Oh was not alone. A tiny green Pokémon was floating next to him. 

“ _Greeting Chosen, I must thank you for protecting the birthplace of my beasts,_ ” Ho-Oh said with a bow. Ash on the other hand smiled and gave him a bow back. 

“It's my pleasure to help. What is it that you do here, Ho-Oh?” Ash asked and the green Pokémon giggled and flew towards him and nuzzled his bangs, making him laugh. 

“And who is this?” he asked. He had never seen the green Pokémon, not even read about him. 

“ _My name is Celebi, I came with Master Ho-Oh because I wanted to meet you Chosen. We have heard a lot of you from Master Lugia and the Three Birds of Kanto,_ ” he said and Ash nodded and patted the tiny Legendary Pokémon. 

“ _I can feel Lugia and his students' Marks on you Chosen. It has been decided. Let us gift you with something of us also,_ ” Ho-Oh said with a soft voice and Ash giggled when he nipped on his bangs. Ash shook his head. 

“You don't need to if it is a thank you gift. I didn't help you because I wanted a reward for it. I gladly help anyone in need of my help,” he said with a smile and petted Suicune who nuzzled his side and cooed at him. 

“ _Chosen, you have shown much maturity and a heart of gold, I want you to have these gifts,_ ” Ho-Oh said with a determined voice and Ash nodded with a small smile. 

Ho-Oh ruffled his feathers and a single Rainbow feather fell down in front of him and Ash carefully picked it up and put it on a single chain on his right hip. But before he could say anything else, Celebi held up a small bell. He gasped when he saw that it was the item Clear Bell. Something many would play for because it is said to be able to summon Ho-Oh. 

“Are you certain you want me to have them?” Ash asked with a small voice and Celebi giggled and poked his for head and he giggled. 

“ _Chosen, you have shown that you will not abuse the power that you have, making us believe that you have deserved these gifts,_ ” Celebi said and Ash nodded. 

“Lord Ho-Oh, Celebi, may I take a picture with you, I want to have pictures to keep as memories, keepsake if you want to,” Ash asked and both of them nodded and Celebi giggled and sat down on top of his head, making Ash giggle. Ho-Oh crept closer and wrapped himself around in a protective manner around Ash and all the current Pokémon that was close to the tiny human. Ash nuzzled close to the soft feathers that graced him. 

Ash lifted his camera and snapped a few photos with a giggle. Raikou still sucked on his hair, Dratini still tried to push him away, Entei and Suicune nuzzled his sides. Ralts cooed in his lap, Celebi made himself comfortable on top of his head and Ho-Oh wrapped himself around all of them. Making them all feel protected and safe. Ho-Oh thought the tiny human was very cute and he could feel the warm Aura he gave off. 

“ _Chosen, I have seen your future. Its bright and you will meet many new friends,_ ” Celebi giggled and Ash nodded. 

“I hope I will meet you again, I always want to meet my new friends again,” he said with a soft smile and kissed the small time Pokémon. 

“ _Of course, you will Chosen! We all will meet you once more, and that time you will help us overcome the darkness that tried to take us over, but when you do meet us again. You will give us the ultimate protection, which we all are grateful for!_ ” Celebi giggled and Ash nodded and leaned back against Ho-Oh and closed his eyes. Listening to the cooing of the Pokémon around him. 

All the Legends watched Ash with soft eyes. They couldn't believe that this kind human was their ultimate protection. The one that would save even their father in the future. They had all seen in the pool of reflection of his deed that was to come.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash had fallen asleep in the warm feeling of being surrounded by all the Legends. When he opened his eyes, they seemed to have fallen asleep too, because all of them had gotten as close as they could. He giggled and petted them and they woke up. 

All of them gave up some big yawns and he laughed. He looked outside and saw that it was night time and he really needed to get going back to the hotel after all. His mother would worry after all. 

“I need to leave now, but let's meet again,” he said softly and they all nodded and Ash hugged them all and showed them the loved he already had for them, making all of them puff out in pride. That they had the affection of the Chose One. 

“ _Chosen, just call me if it is anything that you need, don't be afraid to seek out our help,_ ” Ho-Oh said and Ash nodded and hugged the big bird and both Ralts and Dratini were on his shoulders. Ash sadly trudged down to the entrance and looked back and saw that all of them were equally as sad as he was. He really didn't want to leave, but he needed to. 

Ralts cooed in sadness when he felt his saviors sadness. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Ash asked and nuzzled he small Pokémon and Ralts cooed in delights at the prospect of staying with his savior. 

Ash giggled and made his way back to the hotel they were staying at and was met with his mother on her way up to their room. 

“Mum! Look who I found all alone in the Burned Tower!” he said and bounced up to her with a giggle and Ralts cooed at Delia making her coo back over the cuteness of the tiny Pokémon. 

“Ash! Did you have a good time? I have some gifts for you,” she said and they made their way up to the room and sat down in the living room. Ralts and Dratini ran around playing. 

“We did have a good time, but Ralts is all alone, can he stay with us?” he asked and Delia nodded. 

“Well of course! But Ralts is a Psychic Type, not like Aura, but you can still train together,” she said with a smile and Ash nodded with a determined look in her eyes. He really wanted to train Ralts. 

“You think he will want to stay with us?” Ash asked with a shy smile and Delia giggled. 

“I think he would love to stay with us, after all, I can already feel that he has connected with you,” she said softly. She pulled her shopping bag closer and opened it and Ash gasped when he saw what she pulled out. He squealed and hugged the Dolls to himself, making Delia giggle. 

“I thought you'd like them,” she said with a smile and Ash nodded with an eager look. 

“They are so cute! Thank you mum!” he giggled and both Dratini and Ralts came over having heard Ash squeal in happiness. Both Delia and Ash laughed when Dratini smacked the Raikou Doll. Ash because he knew why Dratini did it. Delia because it looked so hilarious after all.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash and Delia stayed up a little longer. Ralts was sitting with them. Delia was teaching Ash about Psychic training. Ralts was also very eager to show how strong he was to his new trainer. After Ralts had found out Ash was the Chosen One he was so happy and felt the need to show how grateful he was to his savior. 

Ash found out that Ralts was an outcast in his family because of his coloring, making Ash sad and he had hugged the tiny Pokémon to him. Ralts had then showed Ash with his strong Psychic powers that another reason he was a bit of an outcast was that he wanted to become a Gardevoir. Ahs then had understood why. He had heard that most Male Ralts did want to use a Dawn Stone to become a Gallade. But Ash had promised that Ralts was free to choose his own evolution, and if he wanted to stay a Ralts he was allowed to. 

After Ash had told him that, Ralts had cried in gratitude of his kind words. Ralts then and there pledge his loyalty to Ash and help him become the strongest Trainer out there. Both of them started their training together and Ralts became even more in tune with his Psychic powers, making Ash proud of him. 

Dratini also loved to train with them. Ecruteak City had access to the woods, giving them a better opportunity to train against different Pokémon than just each other.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash, Ralts and Dratini trained a lot during their time in Ecruteak City. In fact when they had spent time in the woods outside of the City they had met the young Gym Leader of the City. Morty Matsuba. When they had met, Ralts had trained the control of his Psychic Powers to be able to block most of Dratinis attacks. 

Morty had been very impressed when Ash had told him his age and what they were doing. So Morty had given Ash access to the Gym to train in there whenever he wanted. 

Three days after they had arrived in Ecruteak City, Ash had found a new human friend in Morty. Morty showed him how to best train some certain Pokémon. It was when that happened, Morty realized how studious Ash was. Morty also discovered how protective Dratini and Ralts was of their trainer. 

That day was the day they became good friends. They had spent the day sitting under a tree outside of the City just relaxing. Ash had decided to take many pictures together with Morty. Even though Ash was a lot younger than Morty. Morty felt that Ash was more mature than those of his age. So when they were sitting there, Ash had just snapped a picture of Morty and his Haunter that loved to play around. 

Ash giggled when Haunter had placed himself on Morty's head and licked him, making his blond hair stand on end. 

Morty laughed and laid down on the grass and Ash snapped another picture. He looked so peaceful. It was when a shadow loomed over both of them they turned their attention towards the person that now stood there. Ash giggled when Morty shone like the sun when he saw the person that was standing there. It was a boy in the same age as Morty, but he had blue hair and it covered his right eye and Ash giggled when Morty basically threw himself at the boy and dragged them both down to the grass. 

The boy squeaked in distress but hugged Morty. Before they landed Morty had managed to maneuver them so that he landed under the blue-haired boy. Ash giggled and snapped a picture of them both. The blue haired boy blushed and tried to get away but failed. 

“Ash, met my friend, soon to be boyfriend, Falkner Hayato,” Morty said with a big grin and Ash giggled and nodded. The boy, Falkner sat up and Ash blushed and snapped a picture when Falkner was now straddling Morty with his own blush. 

“I'm not your boyfriend!” he exclaimed, still blushing, but Morty ignored him. 

“Falk, meet Ash, he is here on a vacation,” Morty said with a big smile and sat up again. But he still held a firm grip around Falkner. 

“Nice to meet you Ash, how old are you? You don't seem so old…,” he asked and Ash giggled. 

“I'm seven, just turned seven actually. Coming here was a gift from mother, but I know she had ulterior motives, which is to get away from the restaurant,” Ash giggled and Morty laughed. Ash had actually never told him about that. 

“She works at a restaurant? Which one?” Morty asked and leaned back against a tree and Falkner was placed in between his legs. Ash giggled and snapped a picture of them both. He had to say, both of them made a striking couple. 

“She is the chef and owner of The Crystal Palace,” he said with a big smile and both of them gasped and looked at him with big eyes. 

“Your mother is Delia Ketchum?” they asked and Ash nodded with a shy smile. 

“Yeah, you're not angry I never told you?” he asked and Morty laughed.

“The opposite actually, I understand why you never said your last name,” he said with a grin and Ash sat down next to them and Morty patted his head. 

“But, enough of that, Falk, not that I don't mind you coming here, but what are you doing all over here?” Morty said and looked down at Falkner with a frown. 

“Um, Jasmine has been very pushy with me lately, and I just wanted to get away for a while,” he said quietly and Morty frowned. 

“Who's Jasmine?” Ash asked and looked at them with big eyes. It looked like none of them like this girl. 

“Jasmine is a girl that went to the same class as us, but since it became known that Falk here would take over the Gym in Violet City, she has tried to make Falk ask her out,” he growled and hugged Falkner harder. This time Falkner didn't seem to mind it at all. Making Ash understand that Falkner really didn't like this girl. 

“Is she one of those girls mum likes to call Gold diggers?” Ash said with a frown and big eyes and both of them looked at him with big eyes and then started laughing, making him pout. 

“You could say that I don't find it surprising that you know that term,” Morty said with a grin and Ash giggled. 

“Mum said that many women that she meets on certain parties are gold diggers, and she says that the best way to handle them is to hurt them where it will hurt them the most. She says to be subtle to show them their place, and that they are nowhere near the level as her,” Ash said with a proud voice and Morty nodded slowly. Understanding what Ash meant. But Jasmine was a very persistent girl and she never turns away a challenge. 

Morty dragged his fingers through that blue hair of his friend and Ash saw that he was now in his own thoughts and snapped a picture again. Ash was going to ask Morty of his address so that he could send him the pictures he had taken of them together. Falkner had closed his eyes and basked in the presence of Morty. He had nuzzled his head on to his shoulder and Ash couldn't help but realize that they would be a couple when they were older. Falkner may protest, but he could see that their Aura was now merging and very close to become that of those he had seen was married.

Ash silently cooed at the couple and Dratini and Ralts came over to them all and Ash picked them up and put them at his lap. Haunter came down from the tree and sat down on his head and he giggled. He leaned against Morty and closed his eyes. It was a nice time to take a nap, besides, it looked like they both wouldn't be moving anytime soon anyway so he didn't mind. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep and all of them was not far behind in his idea of taking a nap.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash, Morty, and Falkner together with their respective Pokémon were walking around the City. The night lights made the whole City even more beautiful. Ash had decided to invite them to the Restaurant that belonged to his mother. After all, they knew Ash was here together with his mother, so they were prepared for him to drop in. 

They reached the Luxurious Restaurant that belonged to his mother and was met with a waitress and Ash smiled. She recognized Ash and gave him a small bow. 

“Mister Ash, welcome! Are you here to eat?” she asked and Ash nodded. 

“Yup! My two new friends an I want a meal, can you fix that?” he asked with a cute smile and she looked over to Falkner and Morty and she gave a smile and a bow towards them too. She knew like everyone else in this town that Morty would take over the Gym in this City when he was done with his training. 

“Of course,” she said and led them towards the back where only the VIP people would dine, but Ash was their boss son, so he would apply to that category after all. 

All three of them ordered food and enjoyed the company. Both Falkner and Morty had found a good friend in Ash and was proud to call him their friend. After all, it was not often that you found such a mature boy at his age. Also, he knew things that no one else seemed to know if they hadn't gone to Trainer School, but since Ash was so young, he couldn't have. 

Ash actually told them his secret, that he had never shared with anyone, not that he had many people to share it with. But Morty and Falkner didn't look any different at him, which had been something he had been afraid of, so he had first hesitated to tell them anything. 

It was Falkner that brought up the topic of how he liked to dress. Ash had explained how he loved to dress depending on his mood, and more often than not, he liked to dress in the female clothing category. He had blushed when both of them told him he was really pretty and really fit the female clothing he decided to wear and he had hugged them as thanks. While many where accepting of the fact he likes to dress like a girl, he still occasionally heard the insult towards him and Falkner and Morty swore to hurt those that hurt him, making him happy. 

Ash had then proudly declared both of them his older brothers, making them laugh. Not minding the declaration he had done. Both of them expressed their fondness over him and they were surprised over how fast they had started to like the tiny boy that had caught their attention. 

When they parted way Ash had given them his number and mail address so that they could keep in contact, after all, he wanted to talk to two of his new brothers. When Falkner had his attention towards something else, Ash had told Morty that he would send all the pictures to him that he had taken. Making him very happy and Ash had giggled. They both laughed when Falkner had asked what they were talking about, but Morty had just hugged him, making him blush. 

Ash kissed both of them on the cheek and bounced back to the hotel to tell his mother that he had managed to get some new friends and they were like his older brothers. Delia was delighted when she heard that and she had hugged Ash. She had been so afraid that Ash would not allow himself to get friends of the humans but he had proved her wrong. Much to her delight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest, and that is Riley, Comment if you want anyone else to join the lovely mess that Ash is going to leave behind without knowing.


End file.
